kashyykfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
=Luke Skywalker= *Edit Quote: "I'm a Jedi, like my father before me." -- Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker was de zoon van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. Hij was één van de helden van de Rebel Alliance. Hij groeide op te Tatooine op de Moisture Farm van Uncle Owen, de stiefbroer van zijn vader. Met de hulp van zijn vrienden kon Luke zijn ware lotsbestemming vervullen. Hij werd de laatste Jedi en ontdekte dat Leia zijn tweelingszus was. Door zijn liefde voor Luke, slaagde Darth Vader erin om zijn haat te laten varen. Anakin Skywalker offerde zich op om zijn zoon te redden en keerde zo terug naar de Light Side. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=1Edit Geboortehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=2Edit Luke Skywalker werd op 19 BBY geboren op Polis Massa als zoon van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. Om de kinderen van Anakin te verbergen voor Darth Sidious beslistten Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi dat zij in anonomiteit moesten opgroeien. Leia werd meegenomen door Bail Organa en Luke werd meegenomen door Obi-Wan naar Anakins stiefbroer Owen Lars op Tatooine. Kenobi vroeg of Owen en Beru Whitesun Luke wilden opvoeden en proberen om hem te beschermen van zijn ware afkomst. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/a/a7/Owen_Beru_baby.jpgOwen & Beru met Luke Maar toen Luke opgroeide, werd het snel duidelijk dat Luke de liefde van zijn vader voor technologie en Repulsorlifts had overgenomen. Luke was niet alleen een uitstekende technieker om de GX-8 Moisture Vaporators te herstellen, hij was ook erg gehecht aan zijn X-34 Landspeeder en T-16 Skyhopper. Om vragen over Luke's vader te vermijden vertelde Owen hem dat zijn vader had gediend op een Spice Freighter als navigator. Jeugd op Tatooinehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=3Edit Owen en Beru deden hun uiterste best om hun 'zoon' Luke op te voeden. Wanneer men vroeg waarom Luke Skywalker als familienaam droeg, antwoordden ze dat dit was gedaan om Shmi Skywalker te eren. Luke trok regelmatig op met een aantal jeugdvrienden van Anchorhead. Hun favoriete stek was Tosche Station. Door zijn naïviteit kreeg Luke de bijnaam 'Wormie' opgeplakt. De groep bestond uit Deak, Windy, The Fixer, Camie en de meer avontuurlijk aangelegde Tank en Biggs. Luke droomde ervan om net als Tank naar de Imperial Academy te gaan en toen ook zijn beste vriend Biggs naar de Academy trok leek het alsof Luke alleen achterbleef op Tatooine. Dit gebeurde alles onder het toeziend oog van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Alhoewel hij Luke niet mocht benaderen van Owen, bleef Kenobi de jonge Skywalker in de gaten houden. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/9f/Biggs_Luke1.jpgBiggs & Luke A New Hopehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=4Edit In 0 BBY kwam Luke toevallig in het bezit van twee droids: R2-D2 en C-3PO. Toen hij deze opknapte stuitte Luke op een holografische boodschap van een meisje die een zekere Obi-Wan Kenobi om hulp vroeg. Toen Luke vroeg aan zijn oom of dit de gekke Ben Kenobi kon zijn, reageerde Owen verveeld op de kwestie. Luke’s droom van Tatooine te vluchten zou nog even moeten wachten, want Owen had hem nodig bij de eerstvolgende oogst. Maar Luke’s leven zou in een stroomversnelling terechtkomen... R2-D2 bleek verdwenen om Obi-Wan Kenobi te zoeken en Luke ging samen met C-3PO hem zoeken in de Jundland Wastes. Na een ietwat brute ontmoeting met Tusken Raiders, ontmoette Luke Ben Kenobi die bevestigde dat hij effectief Obi-Wan Kenobi heette, een naam die hij al vele jaren niet meer had gehoord. Toen Ben Luke en de droids meenam naar zijn hut vertelde hij de waarheid over Luke’s vader. Die was geen navigator geweest, maar een Jedi Knight, die net als Kenobi had gevochten in de Clone Wars en net als zijn zoon een uitstekend piloot was. Luke kreeg van Ben de Lightsaber van zijn vader. Kenobi vertelde Luke dat zijn vader was vermoord geweest door Darth Vader, een voormalig leerling van hem. Luke zou pas vier jaar later het echte verhaal te horen krijgen. In de holografische boodschap vroeg Princess Leia dat Kenobi de plannen van een Imperial super wapen, Death Star I, naar haar vader wil brengen op Alderaan. Luke weigerde eerst om met Kenobi mee te gaan, maar toen hij ontdekte dat Sandtroopers de Moisture Farm hadden platgebrand en Uncle Owen en Beru Whitesun hadden vermoord, besloot hij zijn lot te volgen en bij Kenobi in de leer te gaan om een Jedi Knight te worden net als zijn vader. Het redden van de Princesshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=5Edit thumb|250px Op Mos Eisley maakte Luke voor het eerst kennis met de diversiteit van aliens die het universum te bieden had, ook al was Luke uiteraard al eens in contact gekomen met andere soorten dan mensen. In Chalmun's Cantina ontmoette Luke Han Solo en Chewbacca die akkoord gingen om de groep naar Alderaan te brengen. Tijdens de reis leerde Kenobi aan Luke de basisbeginselen aan van Lightsaber Style I. Desondanks de sceptische visie van Solo, voelde Luke dat hij reeds progressie boekte. Wanneer de Millennium Falcon bij Alderaan arriveerde was er geen spoor van de planeet te bekennen en werd het schip opgezogen in de Death Star I die de planeet had vernietigd. Terwijl Kenobi de Tractor Beam ging uitschakelen, ontdekte R2-D2 dat Princess Leia ook aan boord was van Death Star I en zou terechtgesteld worden. Samen met Han Solo en Chewbacca ondernam Luke een reddingsactie die uiteindelijk succesvol afliep, na veel geruzie tussen de Princess en Solo. Maar als Luke wil ontsnappen merkte hij Obi-Wan Kenobi in een duel met een geharnast persoon: Darth Vader. Luke zag hoe Kenobi werd neergesabeld door Vader, maar meteen daarna fluisterde de stem van Kenobi Luke in om te vluchten. Hero of the Rebellionhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=6Edit thumb|250px Luke besloot om zich aan te sluiten bij de Rebel Alliance wanneer de Millennium Falcon Yavin 4 bereikte. Samen met andere Rebellenpiloten moest Luke als Red 5 proberen om in een T-65 X-Wing Starfighter de Death Star I op te blazen. Alhoewel Luke nog nooit in een X-Wing Starfighter had gevlogen, kon hij er meteen goed mee overweg omdat de controles overeenstemden met die van zijn oude T-16 Skyhopper. Net vooraleer Luke vertrok, ontmoette hij zijn jeugdvriend Biggs Darklighter die ook de Rebel Alliance had vervoegd. In de Battle of Yavin bewees Luke zijn natuurtalent als piloot en bleef hij bij de laatste piloten over die de Trench moesten aanvallen. Tijdens de laatste aanval sneuvelde Biggs Darklighter en moest Wedge Antilles de strijd staken zodat enkel Luke nog overbleef. Met de Force en de hulp van Han Solo en Chewbacca plaatste Luke een voltreffer en blies hij Death Star I op. Alhoewel Luke in korte tijd zijn familie, zijn beste vriend en zijn mentor had verloren, keek hij vol goede moet de toekomst tegemoet. De nieuwe held van de Rebel Alliance zou een Jedi worden zoals zijn vader. Rogue Leaderhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=7Edit Tussen 0 BBY en 3 ABY werkte Luke zich op als één van de voorbeelden in de Rebel Alliance. Hij hielp om Yavin 4 te verdedigen tegen het Galactic Empire en werd na de dood van Commander Narra zelfs beschouwd als de leider van de Rebellenpiloten. Hij nam deel aan een missie naar het Circarpous System in 2 ABY en werd door General Jan Dodonna gepromoveerd tot Lieutenant Commander. Samen met Leia Organa, voor wie Luke duidelijk gevoelens koesterde, Han Solo, Chewbacca en de twee droids, beleefde Luke heel wat avonturen. Zo ontdekte Luke ook de afgelegen planeet Hoth waar de Rebellen hun nieuwe basis zouden bouwen. The Son of Skywalkerhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=8Edit thumb Ondertussen was Darth Vader een zoektocht gestart om niet alleen de Rebel Alliance te vernietigen, maar om tevens Luke Skywalker te vinden… zijn zoon. Vader was de naam van de piloot te weten gekomen die Death Star I had vernietigd en hij wist dat dit zijn zoon was. Alhoewel Darth Sidious Luke wou gebruiken om Darth Vader op te volgen, koesterde Darth Vader eigenlijk dezelfde droom, namelijk om samen met Luke over het universum te regeren. Op Hoth was Luke één van de belangrijkste verkenners, maar hij kon net ontsnappen na een aanval van een Wampa. Gehavend en half bij bewustzijn zag Luke hoe een verschijning van Ben Kenobi hem vertelde om op Dagobah op zoek te gaan naar de Jedi Master Yoda die hem verder zou trainen als Jedi. Pas hersteld van zijn Dormo-shock moest Luke al aan de bak als Rogue Leader tegen de Blizzard Force van Darth Vader. Na de Battle of Hoth reisde Luke door naar Dagobah. Jedi Traininghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=9Edit Op Dagobah merkte Luke meteen op dat dit geen gewone planeet was. Zijn X-Wing crashte en toen hij eindelijk Yoda ontmoette, vond de Jedi Master dat Luke niet klaar was om aan de training te beginnen. Yoda vond Luke roekeloos, te avontuurlijk en te oud, maar toch besloot hij om Luke op te leiden als Jedi. Yoda begreep al snel dat Luke geen doorsnee student was. Als zoon van Anakin Skywalker had hij dezelfde natuurlijke aanleg voor de Force. Luke’s grootste gebrek was zijn geloof in zijn eigen kunnen. Toen Luke tijdens een meditatie een visioen kreeg van zijn vrienden in gevaar, besloot hij om de training vroegtijdig te verlaten, dik tegen de zin van Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zij waarschuwden Luke voor Darth Vader en dat zijn training hem mogelijk zou kunnen redden. Valstrik op Cloud Cityhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=10Edit Quote: "The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you're not a Jedi yet" -- Darth Vader Op Cloud City aangekomen, merkte Luke dat in de valstrik van Darth Vader was gelopen. Op zich kon Luke zich meer dan degelijk weren in het duel tegen de Sith, maar wanneer Vader zich echt begon te verweren, schoot Luke tekort. Op het einde van zijn krachten versloeg Vader Luke en hakte zijn rechterhand af. Vader vertelde daarna aan de totaal uitgeputte Luke dat hij zijn vader was en niet zoals Obi-Wan Kenobi hem had verteld. Vader stelde voor om samen met zijn zoon over het universum te regeren, maar Luke weigerde. De Millennium Falcon kon Luke op tijd redden en net op tijd in Hyperspace springen om aan Vader te ontkomen. I am a Jedi, like my fatherhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=11Edit thumb|250px Tussen 3 ABY en 4 ABY hielp Luke mee in de zoektocht naar de verdwenen Han Solo en om Black Sun te bekampen. Hij maakte ook zijn eigen Lightsaber in Ben Kenobi's Hut op Tatooine. In 4 ABY dokterde Luke een plan uit om zijn vriend Han Solo te redden uit de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt wat ook lukte. Daarna reisde Luke naar Dagobah om zijn training te voltooien bij Yoda. Maar de Jedi Master was stervende en vertelde dat Luke’s training eigenlijk voltooid had op één ding na: hij moest Darth Vader verslaan. Yoda vertelde niet alleen dat Darth Vader effectief Luke zijn vader was, maar ook dat er nog een andere Skywalker in leven was. De geest van Obi-Wan Kenobi vertelde Luke daarna de waarheid wat er met Anakin Skywalker was gebeurd en dat Leia Organa Luke’s tweelingzuster was. The Force runs strong in my familyhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=12Edit Toen Luke terug zijn vrienden in de Rebel Alliance vervoegde, nam hij deel aan de missie op Endor om de SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator rond Death Star II uit te schakelen. Hij voelde echter de aanwezigheid van Vader op de Executor en voelde zich duidelijk niet in orde tijdens de missie. Leia voelde dit en confronteerde Luke met zijn verdriet en twijfels. Luke vertelde vervolgens aan Leia dat zij zijn zus was en dat Darth Vader hun vader was. Luke moest hun vader bekampen en zou hem proberen over te halen om terug naar de Light Side te keren. Luke geloofde immers steevast in het goede dat nog overbleef in zijn vader. Held van de Galactic Civil Warhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=13Edit thumb|250px Toen Luke zijn vader confronteerde, wou Vader niet weten om met zijn zoon mee te gaan. De Dark Side had hem al veel te lang geconsumeerd en voor hem was er geen weg terug. Vader nam Luke mee naar Darth Sidious op Death Star II. Daar lokte Darth Sidious een duel uit tussen vader en zoon omdat hij hoopte dat Luke Darth Vader zou vervangen als zijn Apprentice. Dat lukte bijna, want Luke gebruikte zijn woede en angst om zijn vader op het einde te bekampen. Luke zag echter op tijd in dat dit niet de correcte manier was om als Jedi te handelen en zei tegen Darth Sidious dat hij nooit de plaats van zijn vader zou innemen. Sidious was echter niet echt tevreden met die beslissing en besloot dan maar om Luke te doden met Force Lightning. Maar op dat moment schudde Darth Vader de schaduw van het kwade van zich los en kwam hij zijn zoon ter hulp. Hij wierp Darth Sidious in de afgrond van de Death Star II en vervulde daarmee de profetie van de ‘Balance in de Force’. Anakin Skywalker stierf, maar kon zijn zoon nog éénmaal met zijn echte ogen aanschouwen. Tijdens de feest op Endor was Luke omringd door zijn vrienden. Toen hij ook de geesten waarnam van zijn vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda, besefte Luke dat zijn missie volbracht was. Expanded Universehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=14Edit In het EU, na de Battle of Endor, gaat zijn verhaal verder. Zo zou Luke na de films een zeer gerespecteerd Jedi Master worden en vele generaties Padawans opleiden om de eeuwenoude traditie van de Jedi opnieuw te doen opleven. Tevens ontmoet hij Mara Jade, die in eerste instantie erop uit is om hem te doden, maar later krijgen ze gevoelens voor elkaar en trouwen ze en krijgen een kind Ben die Luke naar Obi-Wan had genoemd. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=15Edit *Luke Skywalker werd vertolkt door Mark Hamill. *Luke Skywalker wordt beschouwd als één van de helden die het klassieke pad volgt van het prototype van de held. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&action=edit&section=16Edit *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special